


Worth the Wait

by youraveragejoke



Series: Feed the Beasts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vampire Jesse McCree, Werewolf Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraveragejoke/pseuds/youraveragejoke
Summary: Hanzo finally takes the damned shorts off and executes the rest of his plan flawlessly. Well, mostly.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This reads better if you read the series in order, but I think this should still be understandable if you haven't read _Wouldn't You Like That_.
> 
> If you haven't, here's all you need to know: hanzo got jesse off, jesse drank a bit of hanzo's blood, and hanzo has so far refused to take his shorts off. 
> 
> Huge thank you to [mataglap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mataglap/pseuds/mataglap) as always for being the eyes and sense to my rambling.

Jesse is all over him in an instant and Hanzo is powerless to stop him; he doesn’t want to and doesn’t try. Jesse’s leaving bruising kisses over his neck and collar, with barely a scrape of sharp teeth, but the lingering threat sends a thrilled shiver up his spine. Hanzo can feel Jesse warming up, fingers still a little chill against his heated skin, but his chest is turning a faint pink with the renewed warmth Jesse took from him. It amplifies the effect of their combined scents, turning it into something so much deeper than what just the surface level can accomplish. Hanzo would be happy to lie under Jesse like this forever, bask in the scent of _home_ and _love_ and _trust_ , but they’re still on the floor, and Hanzo would really rather not to be.

 

“Up,” he orders, pushing lightly on Jesse’s chest. Jesse answers with a discontented huff, but pulls back easily enough. “Bed.”

 

Jesse stands, but doesn’t move to go, and Hanzo accepts his offered hand to pull himself up. Still Jesse doesn’t make a move. When Hanzo lifts his eyebrows at him and tilts his head— _why aren’t you listening to me_ —Jesse gives him a hungry smile.

 

“These need to come off first,” he insists, emphasizing his statement with a pointed tug at the waistband of Hanzo’s shorts.

 

Hanzo pushes into Jesse’s space, close enough that their chests press together, leans up and nibbles Jesse’s ear, scenting him properly. Jesse’s hands wander to grope his backside fondly; it almost startles a groan out of him, but he tones it down to a stuttering breath, which he uses to speak, voice pitched so low and quiet, he’s sure Jesse only hears him thanks to his heightened senses.

 

“Be good for me and be patient. I’ll make it worthwhile,” he promises.

 

He can feel Jesse’s own breath stutter, followed by a quiet, barely audible “Yeah, alright” before Jesse gives his ass a firm squeeze and backs them up towards the bed. Hanzo sits him down, cups his face and bends to kiss him. He draws it out, nice and slow, letting his hunger show through by tugging at Jesse’s lips with his teeth, but he keeps it careful. He’s got a plan, and he will execute it to perfection.

 

They kiss like this until Jesse starts getting too handsy again, and Hanzo backs off all at once. Jesse looks like he wants to be frustrated, but he’s still too sated, and if Hanzo’s been doing his job right, starting to get keyed up again, and the effect of his glare comes off more as _petulant_ than the _deadly_ Jesse no doubt intended. Hanzo offers him a serene smile and a fond brush of fingers on his cheek before he wanders over to the bedside table. There, he fiddles with the drawer, fishing out the lube and something small that he makes sure to keep out of Jesse’s line of sight. Meanwhile, Jesse has taken the liberty to lie back on the bed, idly stroking himself; he’s not hard again, not yet, but he seems to be taking pleasure in massaging around the head all the same. The sight sparks a pleasant shiver up Hanzo’s spine, which Jesse notices, if his cocky grin is anything to go by. Hanzo unceremoniously tosses him the lube.

 

“Here, get yourself ready while I take these off.”

 

The look of surprise and sincere excitement Jesse gives him in return is so genuinely charming that Hanzo can’t help the fond chuckle bubbling out of his chest. Jesse recovers quickly enough, and has the lid popped and a dollop of lube in his palm by the time his eager “Yessir” makes it all the way out.

 

Hanzo finally, _finally_ , takes the shorts off, but makes sure he’s facing Jesse the whole time. It’s too soon to spoil the surprise just yet. Jesse’s already got two fingers up his ass and is happily rocking back on them by the time Hanzo rejoins him. Hanzo’s careful to keep his fist closed around the small object as he crawls over the bed to kneel over Jesse, arms bracketing either side of his face. He means to get right to business, he really does, but he can’t resist kissing the deep crease of concentration between Jesse’s brows, his nose, his cheek, the corner of his gasping mouth. Hanzo takes his time, kissing Jesse’s face all over until Jesse tilts his mouth up and Hanzo can’t deny him a proper kiss. Judging by Jesse’s sudden shudder and groan, which Hanzo happily kisses into, he’s managed to find his prostate. A quick look between them confirms that Jesse’s starting to get hard again, and it’s time to get this show on the road.

 

“Jesse,” Hanzo whispers into Jesse’s ear, mouthing around the shell of it. “I have something for you.”

 

Jesse’s hands don’t still, but they slow a little and he blinks his eyes open. God, but Hanzo would just love to kiss him like that forever, over and over until they’re both breathless, but he’s got _plans_ , dammit. Bracing all of his weight on one of his arms, Hanzo slides the other one down to Jesse’s clean hand. He slips the small object into Jesse’s palm and balances back onto both arms, waits for Jesse to figure it out.

 

Hanzo can almost feel the moment when things click into place for Jesse, as a very meaningful “oh” slips past his lips, slightly open with surprise, and his eyes suddenly focus all at once onto Hanzo’s. “You… did you really…?” And Jesse doesn’t even try to finish his thought, nevermind wait for an answer, his clean hand already reaching behind Hanzo to find exactly what he’s looking for. Jesse’s fingers jostle the toy ever so slightly, and it elicits a hiccuping breath from Hanzo. Another soft “oh” and Jesse’s definitely doing it on purpose now, circling his fingers around the plug with intent. Hanzo lets himself push back into the movement once, and then reaches behind himself to guide Jesse’s hand back up by his face.

 

“Do you need a moment to familiarize yourself with the controls before we get started?” Hanzo asks, leaving toothy kisses along Jesse’s throat. He lingers around the area he prefers to nibble at, just at the junction of neck and shoulder, but moves along. There will be time for that later.

 

A sudden vibration starts up inside of him, gentle and easy. Hanzo lets out a shuddering gasp, continues to map Jesse’s neck and collar out, and hums appreciatively.

 

“How do you want it, baby?” Jesse whispers. His voice is hoarse and deep, and that alone is the single hottest sound Hanzo thinks he’s ever heard.

 

“Take it easy for now —” The level increases slightly, and he has to take a second to adjust before speaking again. “Easy for now, Jess; I want to fuck you and you’re not ready yet.” He means for that to sound a lot more strict, but the vibrations are starting to distract him. It seems the words still have their intended effect, though, because Jesse shivers and his eyes flutter closed, and Hanzo can feel him resuming work on opening himself up.

 

Meanwhile, Hanzo buries his hands into Jesse’s hair, tugging just hard enough to let Jesse know where he wants him. Jesse whines low and obliges, titling his chin up to let Hanzo scent him to his heart’s content. The smell of others and foreign places is almost gone by now, especially with Hanzo’s own blood circulating through Jesse’s veins, but the possessive wolf in him won’t be satisfied until the only thing he smells is their combined scent.

 

Jesse’s squirming beneath him, breath getting quicker and moans escaping easily now. Hanzo focuses more on the place where neck meets shoulder, gets more teeth into the kisses. Jesse tries to tilt his head further, give Hanzo better access, and Hanzo rewards him with a firm but gentle bite. Jesse keens high, hips thrusting up into empty air.

 

“Hanzo, Ha—" Jesse cuts off mid-word; his eyes are shut, brow furrowed, and Hanzo only realizes that Jesse blindly reached for more lube when he feels the cold chill of it being slicked onto his own cock. He gasps with a wince, and bites a little harder than he means to. Jesse only lets out a harsh breath. “Please, darlin’, come on, I’m ready. Please.” And as though to emphasize the point, Hanzo feels the vibrations intensify for a moment before returning to a more tolerable pace.  

 

He doesn’t need to be told twice, and he braces himself against Jesse’s shoulder, takes himself in hand and lines up. The vibrations make him a little shaky, but he manages to steady himself  before pushing in slowly. He wants to tease Jesse, pull back out before he gives him anything too satisfying, but just as he tries to, the setting is turned back up, startling him into pushing forward instead. There’s a loud, deep groan, and Hanzo can’t tell at first whom it’s coming from until he realizes it’s the both of them.

 

Jesse gasps out his name, and when Hanzo lifts his head to check up on him, Jesse’s staring straight at the ceiling, wide-eyed, mouth agape.

 

“Are you—”

 

“I can _feel it_.”

 

“I should hope so,” Hanzo says, and thrusts experimentally. This time he's ready for an increase in the intensity of the vibration, but still only barely refrains from flinching forward again.

 

Jesse furrows his brows and, with some effort, tries to make himself look annoyed, but the smirk he’s fighting gives him away as much as the colour high on his cheeks. “Stop being such an ass and fuck m—aaah!”

 

Hanzo doesn’t let him finish that thought, pulling almost completely out, twisting his hips in a teasingly circular motion, and thrusting back in earnest. The low satisfied growl Jesse lets loose makes it worth it, and Hanzo happily gives him more of the same. Jesse has the presence of mind to dial down the intensity of the vibrations, careful not to overstimulate Hanzo already, but he changes the pattern to a seemingly random one that Hanzo can't predict anymore. He has to concentrate on keeping a rhythm instead of following the random pulses he feels, but each one makes his hips stutter forward a little anyway. He knows Jesse catches on to his struggle the moment he feels his chest rumble with a deep chuckle.

 

“Seem to be havin’ a hard time up there, sugar.”

 

Hanzo is surprised by how steady Jesse’s voice sounds. He’s not confident his own would be anything more than a stuttering growl, so instead of replying, he starts mouthing at Jesse’s neck again, teeth sharp and purposeful. Jesse relents with a louder, more deliberate laugh, flicking the setting back to a predictable pattern, but not before bucking his hips up off-rhythm in a final effort to rile Hanzo up.

 

Eventually, Hanzo manages to find a satisfying pace again, and he sticks to it for the next several minutes. Jesse’s got a hand on his ass, alternating between massaging the cheek and playing with the toy; he’s pulling on it enough that Hanzo instinctively wants to clench down around it to keep it inside, and then pushing on it to get it to reach further in, and it’s driving Hanzo crazy almost as much as the vibrations themselves. Hanzo’s busying himself with working a fresh bruise into his favourite spot on Jesse’s neck—which will unfortunately fade before the night is through—when he feels Jesse tense up beneath him.

 

“F-fuck, Hanzo, I’m close, ‘m right there, don’t stop, fuck.”

 

And Hanzo stops, abruptly, just before thrusting back in. Jesse’s eyes open wide in distraught frustration, and he glares daggers at Hanzo, who answers with an absolutely shit-eating grin. Jesse makes to reach between them to finish himself off, but Hanzo interrupts the attempt, grabbing his wrist and bringing it to rest over by his head. Hanzo’s grip isn’t strong enough to really stop Jesse from getting out if he wants, but Jesse doesn’t even try; instead, his eyes glint dangerously, and Hanzo suddenly realizes what’s about to happen. Jesse brings the intensity of the vibration up several levels all at once and changes the setting back to a random pattern, causing Hanzo’s hips to stutter forward outside of his control, and grins wide and satisfied when Hanzo’s cock slips back inside with the movement. He lifts his hips up further to take more of him in, and Hanzo grits his teeth with the effort to stay still.

 

“Hmm, I want to feel it more,” Jesse all but purrs. “Think you can handle the highest setting, darlin’?”

 

Hanzo can barely form thoughts, nevermind sentences, focused as he is on staying still, so he nods jerkily. He’s getting dangerously close too, and if he moves too much, jostles the toy a bit deeper, he might just finish sooner than he’d like. The intensity increases a fraction and Hanzo can feel a growl rumble deep in his own chest. He lets himself lower his hips to make it easier for Jesse to fuck himself on his cock, and nearly loses his grip when the toy brushes up against his prostate. Jesse’s fucking himself in earnest now, doing all of the work by lifting his hips up to meet Hanzo’s. The intensity goes up again and Hanzo forgets how to breathe, can’t help the way he suddenly thrusts forward, almost like he’s trying to escape the stimulation. Jesse keens, tenses up again and increases the intensity one more time before he starts coming, hips stuttering up unevenly. Hanzo finally buries himself back inside, as deep as he can reach, and lets himself thrust quick and hard until he follows, teeth caught on Jesse’s shoulder, body trembling, vibrating pulses drawing his orgasm out a little more each time he thinks it's over.

 

Just as Hanzo lets loose a low whine, starting to get overwhelmed by the stimulation, Jesse comes to enough to turn the toy off slowly. When the vibrations finally dissipate, Hanzo lets himself fall gently onto Jesse, mindful not to obstruct his breathing, and pants hard into his neck. They take several minutes to come down, Jesse idly stroking Hanzo’s back and planting kisses on top of his head. Hanzo finally finds the strength to lean up enough to kiss Jesse properly, a slow, languid thing that sets his chest rumbling in satisfaction.

 

“Welcome home, Jesse,” he whispers into the air between them.

 

“Good to be home. Might have to leave more often if this is the kind of greeting I can expect.”

 

“Know that the standard is set now. I expect the same when I return from my trip next week.”

 

Jesse laughs, eyes bright and lively, and lifts a hand to cup Hanzo’s cheek, pulling him into another gentle kiss.

 

They lie together in contented silence for another long moment, before finally fumbling into the washroom to clean up. They take a fast, efficient shower and climb under the sheets, dry and much happier.

 

“I’m thinking assless chaps,” Jesse says just before Hanzo drifts off.

 

“All chaps are assless.” Hanzo swats gently at Jesse, but he can’t help the giggle that bubbles out of his chest or the fondness that overwhelms him when Jesse giggles right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read [this comic](https://traditionallyappealing.tumblr.com/post/175786702698/youve-heard-of-assless-chaps-now-get-ready) by traditionallyappealing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read [this comic](https://traditionallyappealing.tumblr.com/post/175786702698/youve-heard-of-assless-chaps-now-get-ready) by traditionallyappealing it's excellent and is 100% the inspiration for the assless chaps joke.


End file.
